Je te déteste
by Neneko50
Summary: Tout Gryffondor sait que Gabrielle Rifford déteste Remus Lupin. Mais est-ce vrai ?


_**Disclaimer : L'univers et donc les personnages d'Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à J.K Rowling sauf Gabrielle Rifford.**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à dire qu'il s'agit de ma première fanfiction et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes (je suis toute seule pour corriger) et pour le style d'écriture qu'est pas franchement folichon.**_

 _ **Pairing: Remus Lupin/ OC **_

* * *

\- Elle ? Pff, cette sainte-nitouche ? Je vais rompre avec elle ! En un mois elle ne m'a même pas laissé lui toucher les nibards !

Lui et ses amis se mettent à rigoler tandis que moi, la ''sainte-nitouche'', suis cachée derrière un pilier. Jonathan était un chic type, il m'avait tout de suite mis à l'aise et je n'ai pas hésité quand il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Après tout il est beau – pas autant que les maraudeurs ( sauf Peter)- et je me suis dit que j'arriverai peut-être à tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais ça n'est pas arrivée donc je me suis dit que j'allais rompre avec lui en douceur mais là, faut pas rêver ! Je suis humiliée et dégoûtée de lui ,et de moi pour ne pas m'être méfiée plus. Il faut que je venge mon honneur !

\- Eh bien … Je ne peux que me féliciter de ne pas être tombée dans tes bras !

Lui et ses amis deviennent blancs et je remarque d'ailleurs la fille assise sur ses genoux et qui a un bras autour de son cou. Je hausse un sourcil et le regarde de bas en haut.

\- Tu penses bien que je ne vais pas me laisser humilier de la sorte … CHAUVE FURIE ! CHAUVE FURIE ! CHAUVE FURIE !

C'est très amusant de les voir gigoter de partout afin d'échapper aux griffes et aux morsures des chauves-souris, on dirait qu'il danse. Alors naturellement, je me met à rigoler surtout lorsque je vois un de ses amis tomber lors de sa fuite. Le dernier restant est Jonathan qui me lance un regard noir.

\- Rigole mais tu finiras toute seule ! Personne ne veut de toi ! J'ai juste eu pitié !

Et il part à son tour me laissant seule, les larmes aux yeux. Quel enfoiré ! C'est lui qui me trompe et m'insulte et il se permet de me dire ça?! Je pars rageusement et me met à courir sans but précis. Lors de ma course, je pense soudainement à la tour d'Astronomie , je fais donc demi-tour et m'y dirige. L'air frais me fera du bien. Lorsque j'arrive enfin à la tour, je suis épuisé, je respire comme un strangulot hors de l'eau. Jusqu'à ce que je sente la brise sur moi. Les étoiles brillent ce soir , il n'y a pas un seul nuage pour gâcher le spectacle. J'essuie les larmes sur mes joues et décide de retourner à mon dortoir. J'espère ne pas me faire prendre par Rusard car le temps que je monte tous les étages, j'avais largement dépassé le couvre-feu ! Je commence donc à courir lorsque je heurte quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un vu le bruit de douleur que j'entends. J'ouvre un œil espérant que ce ne soit pas Rusard, mais j'aurais préférais que ce soit lui à la place se trouve un Remus Lupin déboussolé par la chute.

\- Je suis désolée, dis-je sèchement. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?!

\- Hum c'est que je ..., commence-t-il. Tu as pleuré ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- J-Je peux t'aider si tu veux …

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on ''m'aide'' ! Et surtout TOI ! hurlais-je.

Il paraît surpris. Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si personne n'était au courant. Tout Gryffondor sait que Gabrielle Rifford déteste Remus Lupin. Oui, je déteste le fait qu'il sourit tout le temps, qu'il ait réponse à tout. En fait je déteste son côté parfait.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il enfin. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait !

\- Arrête de faire ton innocent ! Tu penses que personne n'a remarqué ces sourires hypocrites que tu donnes à longueur de journée. Tu mens à tout le monde et ça ne te dérange même pas !

Il devient blanc et ouvre légèrement la bouche. Il a peur, je le sais. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire méchamment. Je vois qu'il commence à s'énerver

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de faire ton innocent, loup-garou ! criais-je.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire « Quidditch » que je suis plaquée contre le mur, ses mains retenant mes épaules. Il me regarde surpris, en colère, stressé et surtout effrayé. Je prends soudainement peur mais j'essaye de garder la face.

\- Comment tu sais ? chuchote-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! Ce n'est difficile de faire le rapprochement entre tes absences pour ''ta mère malade '' et les jours de pleine lune !

\- Ne le dis à personne, dit-il d'un ton mi-suppliant mi-menaçant.

\- Ne me menace pas ! Je ne le dirai à personne à une condition.

A partir de ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je devais encore être sous l'influence des dernières paroles de Jonathan car j'ai immédiatement regretté mes paroles.

\- Couche avec moi.

On se regarde surpris de ce que j'ai dit. Et je le vois devenir rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Je sais qu'il cherche une explication logique, voir un double-sens. Je me suis moi-même fourrée dans le pétrin, je ne peux plus me défiler sinon pour qui je passerai !

\- T-tu n'es pas sérieuse ? C'est une blague, c'est ça ? James, Sirius vous pouvez sortir !

\- Il n'y a personne.

\- C'est du chantage ! J-je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Bien sur que si ! Tu n'es ni impuissant ni gay ! A part, si tu me trouves si repoussante ?

\- NON ! Enfin non ce n'est pas ça ! Mais je ne peux pas faire ça comme ça ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu veux le faire avec moi , un loup-garou ?

\- Eh bien ...euh… parce que je peux te faire chanter et que... je ne peux pas demander au premier venu ! Au moins comme ça je suis sûre que tu ne le diras à personne ! improvisais-je au fur et à mesure.

Il acquiesce et je le vois détourner le regard. Je ne peux VRAIMENT plus me défiler. Je ne sais plus quoi dire alors je le regarde. Il est beau, c'est indéniable : ses cheveux châtain que boucle légèrement vers la nuque, ses traits fins mais pourtant virils, sa bouche charnu et surtout ses yeux dorés dû à sa condition de loup-garou, je ne comprends pas comment les gens n'ont pas fait pour le remarquer ! Mais surtout je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans cette situation : je suis au fond du puits !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande-t-il me coupant brusquement dans ma contemplation.

\- J-Je ne..., je me reprends aussitôt pour ne pas paraître hésitante. Embrasse moi.

Creuse encore, tu n'as apparemment pas touché le fond me susurre ma conscience. Il sursaute légèrement mais s'avance tout de même vers moi. Je me dégoûte de me servir de lui. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il pose ses mains sur mon cou, je sens ses pouces sur mes joues et mon cœur bat plus fort. J'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine et atterrir sur lui, ce qui serait assez comique... Surtout lorsqu'il se décide à me regarder, je l'entends glousser d'appréhension. Il s'approche doucement...

\- Qui est là ?

Nous nous regardons bêtement tandis que j'entends Rusard monter. Je sens mon bras être tiré violemment vers le sous-sol de la salle. Je suis sur le point de protester lorsque je sens ses lèvres sur les mienne. Je sais qu'il fait ça pour me faire taire mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'apprécier et d'approfondir le baiser.

\- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un... ,j'entends -tant bien que mal- Rusard chercher chaque recoin. Ces vauriens ne me laisseront jamais tranquille...

Je l'entends partir et je sens que Remus va arrêter de m'embrasser, alors je fais quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait: je lèche sa lèvre supérieure. Je l'entends grogner et je vois ses yeux devenir noirs, il me prends par les cheveux et tire dessus pour approcher ma tête. Il enfonce sa langue dans ma bouche et caresse la mienne. J'ai toujours pensé que ce genre de baiser était répugnant mais à présent je change d'avis ! J'attrape sa chemise et je constate qu'il a des muscles, je veux en voir plus alors je tire sur sa chemise en arrière et explose les boutons. Je l'entends rigoler jusqu'à ce que j'embrasse son torse où il s'étrangle, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et je remonte doucement en embrassant son épaule, sa mâchoire, sa joue et finalement ses lèvres pour un baiser violent, sauvage, animal. Il prend mes hanches et les soulève pour me poser sur lui. J'entoure son cou de mes bras quand je sens quelque chose du dur sur ma cuisse. J'arrête de l'embrasser et le regarde toute rouge.

\- C-c'est ce que je crois ? je demande intimidée en le voyant acquiescer lui aussi rougissant. Donc c'est … hum ...ta bête ?

Il me regarde comme si une deuxième tête m'avait poussé quand il se met à rigoler comme un demeuré ! C'est vrai qu'appeler... ça ''ta bête'' à un loup-garou est assez ironique, et devant ma propre bêtise, je pouffe. Il pose sa tête contre le creux de mon épaule pour calmer son rire et je sens un pic d'excitation dans mon ventre et un liquide coulant sur ma culotte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et d'espérer qu'il ne remarque rien ! Mais c'était sans compter son odorat sur-développé. Je sais qu'il sait car il s'est immédiatement tendu.

\- Je peux … la voir ? questionnais-je timidement, il relève aussitôt et me regarde intensément. Il hoche tout de même la tête. Ne rigole plus...je te déteste, murmurais-je.

Je pose mes mains sur sa braguette et sens déjà des pulsations. J'avale ma salive et prends mon courage à deux mains pour l'abaisser.C'est grand, trop grand. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder, curieuse. J'avance ma main et la touche du bout des doigts, il se crispe et me regarde fixement. Comme il ne dit rien, je la prends en pleine main et fait un geste de va-et-vient tout en regardant ses réactions. A présent, il a les yeux fermés et son souffle et plus fort, plus rapide. Une idée, me vient mais j'hésite car je trouve ça plutôt … vulgaire mais je m'y décide lorsque je l'entends répéter mon nom : ''Gabrielle... Gabrielle...''. Audacieusement et surtout rapidement, je lèche le bout de ''sa bête''. Il ouvre grand les yeux et me lance un regard fou. Il me soulève de nouveau mais cette fois il me pousse en arrière pour m'allonger sur le sol, il se glisse sur moi et me dévore la bouche me faisant pousser quelques gémissements. Brusquement, il s'arrête et me demande d'une voix rauque :

\- Tu es sûre ? Je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter après...et je sais que tu es...vierge. Ne sois pas surprise, j'ai remarqué tes réactions !

Je me sens bizarrement mal à l'aise sur le fait qu'il sache que je suis vierge et qu'il est mon premier. Je le regarde au dessus de moi, ses jambes de chaque côté de mes hanches et son torse rempli de cicatrices chacune différentes, je ne peux imaginer quelle douleur il doit éprouver à chaque pleine lune. La lune … demain c'est la pleine lune et je sais que la veille de celle-ci, les loups-garous ont certaines … pulsions alors le fait qu'il me demande mon approbation me surprend et fait apparaître des papillons dans mon ventre. Je ne le lâche pas du regard et je fais glisser un doigt le long de ses abdos jusqu'à son pénis quand j'acquiesce doucement. Oui, je suis sûre. Je veux que LUI soit mon premier. Le premier Homme à me connaître.

\- Tu es tellement belle … dit-il en étalant mes longs cheveux blonds autour de ma tête.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, rigolais-je et le voyant essayer de répliquer je l'interromps. Tais-toi, s'il te plaît ...

Il grogne et s'attaque à mon cou qu'il mordille et qu'il embrasse me tirant un soupir de plaisir qui le décide à s'attaquer à ma chemise puis à mon soutien-gorge. Je ne peux m'empêcher de cacher mes seins et de détourner le regard mais il enlève mes bras et me fixe longuement, je vois sa pomme d'Adam bougeait. Il approche doucement sa main de mon sein et touche maladroitement le téton ce qui me fait fait pousser un petit cri et qui humidifie un peu plus ma pauvre petite culotte. Soudain bestial, il lèche mon sein et masse l'autre. Mes hanches remuent et inconsciemment je me frotte à son pénis.

\- A-attend Gabrielle... je... AH !

Je sens un liquide s'écoulait le long de mon ventre et je rougis de l'avoir fait jouir. Je ne peux m'abstenir de lui sourire victorieusement comme si j'avais remporté une bataille. Il me regarde furieux de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir plus longtemps surtout quand je commence à le narguer :

\- Oh, tu sais, l'expérience résout tout. Avec un peu de pratique, tu seras à mon niveau d 'endurance. Allez courage, me moquais-je.

\- Expérience ? C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Et tu osais dire que j'étais hypocrite...

\- Je suis désolée...

Je me sens coupable, il le ressent car il embrasse mes joues. Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, je le vois sourire narquoisement. Intriguée, je suis sur le point de lui demander pourquoi il sourit lorsque je sens sa main sur mon sexe très vite remplacé par sa bouche. J'allais protester lorsque je sens la caresse de sa langue. Je m'agite et balance mes hanches de haut en bas comme une possédée et je ne tarde pas à exploser. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été brisé en mille morceaux, mon souffle est erratique, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait ressentir une telle chose. Je vois son sourire s'agrandir à l'instar de mes soubresauts qui diminuent. Je remarque ses lèvres humides et j'en rougis de honte mais pas longtemps :

\- J'ai gagné..., murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

\- Rêve !

Pour justifier mon affirmation, je le pousse à l'aide de mes jambes et m'allonge sur lui, il me regarde surpris et confus, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je riposte. Je m'assois sur lui, il pose mécaniquement ses mains sur mes cuisses faisant remonter ma jupe et je sens sa bête reprendre vie ce qui me fait sourire. Depuis quand es-tu devenue si dépravée me susurre de nouveau ma conscience mais je décide de l'ignorer pour m'occuper de Remus. Je lui mordille l'oreille et il glapit comme un chiot. Trop mignon. Je continue mon jeu de le taquiner un peu partout néanmoins ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. Au contraire, je LA sens devenir aussi dur que du marbre.

Nous nous regardons gravement, j'inspire profondément et décide de sauter le pas. Les préliminaires ont assez durées. Néanmoins, je n'oublie pas de récupérer ma baguette et de me lancer un sort de contraception. C'est assez gênant car nous savons ce que nous allons faire. Et ça m'angoisse. Pour cela, il m'embrasse tendrement et je sens, sous ma main, son cœur battre comme un fou à l'instar du mien. Je m'accroche à ses épaules et je sens ses mains faire de même sous ma poitrine. Je me fais glisser. Quand je sens la barrière se briser, j'ai mal, c'est douloureux. Je sens ses mains caresser mon corps pour apaiser la douleur. Après quelques minutes, je ne trouve plus ça douloureux juste inconfortable. L'enserrant de mes bras, je lui murmure :

\- Tu peux bouger..maintenant...

Il acquiesce et m'embrasse le front, les paupières puis les lèvres. Il glisse doucement me laissant une impression de brûlure mais plus je vois son visage se crisper de plaisir ce qui m'excite et je parvins enfin à éprouver du plaisir surtout quand il commence à joué avec mon clitoris et a titillé mes tétons. Je frappe doucement ses bras pour qu'il accélère, il comprend car tout suite après je sens le plaisir m'envahir totalement tandis que ses gémissements s'accordent aux miens. Je finis par me laisser totalement aller et je sens mon vagin se replier sur son pénis. Il serre les dents et j'observe sa mâchoire durcir tandis qu'il jouit en moi. Voir Remus jouir et la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu : tous ses muscles ressortent, sa bouche s'entrouvre, ses paupières se plissent et ses joues rougissent. Il s'écroule sur moi mais ça ne me dérange pas au contraire. J'embrasse la haut de sa tête pour qu'il la lève et nous nous embrassons passionnément. Il s'allonge sur le dos et soupire,vidé mais comblé. Il transforme une carte du ciel en couverture et la pose sur nous, j'en profite pour poser ma tête sur son épaule. Il s'endort doucement le sourire aux lèvres alors que je le regarde et je réfléchis.

Tout Gryffondor sait que Gabrielle Rifford déteste Remus Lupin. Mais personne ne sait que Gabrielle aime Remus et si elle sait pour sa condition c'est qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder, de noter chaque petits traits de son caractère. Personne ne sait qu'elle ait sorti avec Jonathan pour oublier Remis parce qu'elle sait. Elle sait qu'il ne voudra jamais s'engager à cause de sa condition. Alors Gabrielle a fuit. Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle l'aime mais elle pouvait s'admettre le détester. Oui, Gabrielle Rifford est une lâche, ironique pour une Gryffondor.

Je rigole de ma bêtise, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça à présent je ne pourrai plus me convaincre que je le déteste. Et je sais que je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier. Quel masochiste, je suis ! Je me rhabille silencieusement et l'observe plus attentivement. Il a encore les joues rouges, il ne m'a jamais parut aussi jeune que lorsqu'il dort ! Je me sens dégoûtée et coupable de l'avoir fait chanter ...Je monte les escaliers jusqu'à la salle le fuyant de nouveau. Il fait toujours nuit pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé une centaine d'année ! Je lève la tête et regarde les étoiles, elles me paraissent plus ternes que tout à l'heure. Je sens des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je m'enveloppe de mes bras et m'accroupis en essayant de refouler cette boule qui envahit ma gorge.

\- Ne fuis pas ! J'entends hurler.

Je me retourne pour le regarder. Il se tient à côté de la rampe de l'escalier une main sur la couverture qui cache le bas de son corps. Je suffoque prise en pleine fuite.

\- Je t'en supplie Remus... Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir mais s'il te plaît, suppliais-je. Je ne peux pas endurer plus...

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Me demande-il et alors que j'allais lui répondre il me coupe. Je ne t'en voudrai jamais de m'avoir donné la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Et c'est beaucoup pour un loup-garou...

\- M-mais je t'ai forcée à... avoir des rapports avec moi. Je t'ai menacé de divulguer ton secret. Et tu dis que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aurais dit mon secret, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-il alors que j'acquiesce. Et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu m'as forcé... puisque j'étais ,dès le départ ,assez consentant...,finit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- T'es un idiot,je réponds en larmes et en le frappant à la poitrine. Il rigole et m'enlace puis il m'embrasse sur la tête et y pose son menton . Je-je-je t'... te déteste Remus Lupin.

Il rigole doucement et relève ma tête pour m'embrasser longuement. Cependant cela ne m'a pas empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait laissé tombé la couverture et qu'il est, à présent, fesses à l'air au milieu d'une salle de classe. Devant cette constatation, un fou rire me prends et il rougit quand il comprend pourquoi je me suis mise à rigoler. Il m'embrasse pour me faire taire.

\- Ne rigole pas ! Je commence à avoir froid maintenant ! Dit-il honteux ce qui aggrave mon fou rire mais qui s'arrête net quand je le vois sourire. Gabrielle Rifford, je te déteste aussi.


End file.
